Live!
Description Bob Marley's concert at the Lyceum in London on the hot summer's evening of July 18th, 1975, is one of his best known performances, immortalised on this album. The recording captures Bob and his Wailers on the eve of their international breakthrough. This can almost be taken literally since the live-recording of "No Woman, No Cry" from this album went on to be their first hit single. Both shows (first show on the 17th) were sold-out almost instantly, because it was the first time in almost two years BMW played in the UK. Before and during the first show riots nearly broke out when the police tried to clear the streets that were filled with some 3,000 (mostly Jamaicans) who tried to get into the venue. These shows have become almost legendary and that's probably why many more people claim to have been to these concerts than actually fit into the Lyceum. Bob Marley & The Wailers' first live album is still regarded by many as one of the best live-recordings ever. This is not only due to the great songs or the charismatic performance, but surely also due to the recording technique. Using the legendary Rolling Stones Mobile, the sound engineers installed several mics above the crowd's heads to capture that night's special atmosphere. The result is a sound that blends Bob's sweeping lyrics, the grooving rhythm, the salving voices of The I-Threes and the crowd reactions to a musical height. This recording really captured the spirit from that night and would prove to give Bob Marley & The Wailers a new, mostly white fanbase upon which they built thier international career. Facts * Date of release: December 5, 1975 * Recorded at: Lyceum Ballroom, London with the Rolling Stones Mobile * Mixed at: Island's Basing Street Studios * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Produced by: Steve Smith & Chris Blackwell * Artwork by: Eckford/Stimpson] * Liner notes by: N/A Track Listing Original release # "Trenchtown Rock" # "Burnin' And Lootin'" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Get Up, Stand Up" 2001 remastered release # "Trenchtown Rock" # "Burnin' And Lootin'" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Kinky Reggae" (bonus track) Deluxe Edition Previous given release dates in 2006 have been February 14, May 23 and September 30, but it was postponed due to issues related to the legal battle between Aston Barrett and Universal Music (including Rita Marley and Chris Blackwell). It is likely that the release won't be before 2007. The Deluxe Edition is said to include both complete Lyceum shows. Trivia * The I-threes perform here as a duo, since Marcia Griffiths stayed in Jamaica during the '75 tour due to her pregnancy * very famous version of "No Woman,No Cry" with a nice sing-a-long from the crowd * "Kinky Reggae" was originally only issued as the b-side of the "No Woman, No Cry"-single and didn't make it on the album. It got it's place on the remastered version * apart from the mentioned songs, they also played "Slave Driver", "Rebel Music", "Natty Dread" and "Stir It Up" during this concert. * for more info about the performances themselves see also 1975-07-17 and 1975-07-18. External links * BobMarley.com - Album description Category:Bob Marley albums